


Something So Good

by violetnyte



Series: Replacement [6]
Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetnyte/pseuds/violetnyte
Summary: Pointless PWP from Phobos POV, companion story to Pathos. A short bonus chapter to get Phobos' side of the story a little.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pathos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160506) by [violetnyte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetnyte/pseuds/violetnyte). 



He is so fucking weird, just all the time he is the weirdest little fuck. I love him so much it makes me so crazy, so absolutely fucking stupid-crazy do I love him so much so of course, just of course, of course I’m spitting mad angry at being woken up like this, his loud fucking whimper has woken me up. I’m so spitting mad angry but I love him so much.

Oh, you believe me, you better know that I am so sweet smiling even though I’m mad at being awake because Ethos is just so sweet and will cry if you throw enough paperclips in his hair. And I’ll be so angry, so angry, if he ever learns that I think he is just so cute when he cries. So cute when he blushes, when he gets so awkward and flustered, so worked up and cute because pretty little ol’ me is smiling at him so mean.

But I don’t want to make Ethos cry, not for something like this. I would never ever make Ethos cry over something like this, because my poor dear sweet Ethos has cried too much over something like this. I can’t ever make him cry over a silly thing like this, of getting scared in the night, not when I’m scared of the night and keep my tablet lit.

I can’t wake up angry, not when I get to wake up to him. He is so sweet, so brave, so incredibly smart. He runs circles around me being so smart, I can’t keep a thing from him but I don’t want to, not ever, because Ethos is just so incredibly sweet and good, incredibly the best when he isn’t scared.

But he’s scared now, and I wish so much that he wouldn’t be that it’s so hard to keep still. He’ll spook if I move so I have to keep still when I wake suddenly so angry like this. I’m never angry long, never at him, just I hate waking up like this, it’s so scary to wake up sudden and sharp from his noise.

Ethos is scared, because he always gets scared when things get scary and weird, when he starts acting scary and weird, and this is a scary weird thing that’s woken me up. He’s moving against me, we’re curled close on our sides and his knee is between my thighs, he’s moving against me but oh-so-asleep and scared. I’ve woken up angry and scared to a very weird scary thing that makes me mad.

I don’t ever like it when he’s so scared, but I love him so much that I don’t mind that it’s awkward sometimes, that it gets weird and scary. I’ll never be mad at him for being scared, but I do have to get mean, I have to get mean so fucking quick, because I am so fucking scared waking up sharp like this, waking up to him asleep and scared like this.

I snap it so hissy, so mean, loud so he’ll hear me, he better please hear me, “Wake up! Wake the fuck up!”

Ethos gasps, he jerks away from me shaking. He keeps on gasping because now his eyes are open, now he’s awake and not moving. He was up against me in his sleep, making noise and moving. I hate when he gets like that, I hate when he wakes me up like this, because he sounds so impossibly scared, but he’s not usually moving. Him moving is too weird and scary.

I always have to get so fucking mean so fast and sharp when he’s scared in his sleep, because I know it’ll stop him, he always wakes up quick if I get mean. I am so glad he woke up quick, I needed him to be awake and stop moving, I don’t mind if he’s scared so long as he’s awake.

I’m so soft and sweet, now that he’s awake, because he won’t remember I was mean, he has no idea what’s just happened, he just knows that he’s so scared and I need to be so so quick.

I rush at him, gasping, “It’s okay!” so fucking fast, he has to know it’s okay just as soon as I get him awake, I want him to know it’s okay just as soon as he’s awake. “It’s okay!”

My hands are quick, so quick, but it’s lots of small motions, lots of prissing and prancing because I am so fucking scared. I don’t want him to cry, I don’t know what I’ll do if he starts crying, I never ever want him to cry over something silly like this, that was so fucking weird but it’s okay now that he’s awake. It’s okay he’s scared, just so long as he’s awake.

He lets me, he’s okay, I can touch him, hug him, he lets me get close. I stroke my hand through his hair, his precious cute hair, all those fucking paperclips and he never once told me stop. I’m so sorry he’s cute when he cries, but I don’t want him crying now because I will start crying. I will be so incredibly sad.

He’s okay, he’s okay, I babble it at him -- “It’s okay! It’s okay, it’s okay. You’re okay, honey, you’re awake now. Hi, hello, you’re awake now.”

I can’t let him say anything, I can’t hear him make anymore noise. I’m going to cry if he keeps whimpering, keeps sounding so sad and scared.

His arms go around me, he squeezes me hard. He’s so strong under his soft, he holds me so tight. Sometimes I can’t breathe he holds me so tight.

I wiggle and squirm, just enough to keep my hands free. I want to pet at him, rub at him, if he holds me still he’ll know I’m shaking.

“Hi, honey, hello. Aidan, hi. Hi, hello.”

I’m being so silly he laughs, he makes this strange small noise. “Hi,” he says back. “Hello.”

“Yes! Hi!” I laugh, I laugh so he’ll start laughing too. “What a terrible bad dream! I would punch it for you, if I could. I’d slap it so hard for you if I could, what a terrible weird dream!”

He laughs again, or maybe he’s crying, but either way he lets me go some. He scrubs at his face and looks so okay now that he’s embarrassed, that he sits upright in the bed.

He’s noticing more, looking more alert and getting so embarrassed because the front of his shorts is wet, he woke up stiff and leaking but now he’s so embarrassed. He presses his thighs together, tries to hide like I won't see he woke up aroused. He has no idea what he was doing that was so weird and scary, he just feels scared and weird and maybe still kind of stiff. I have to smile, I laugh and hum like it’s all so nice, because I desperately want him to smile and laugh, to think that this is nice, that it’s okay now that he’s awake.

I roll onto my back and stretch my arms over my head. I smile and twist so beautifully that it makes him watch, that he stops looking so scared, starts looking interested in the ways that I'm bending and flexing. I don’t scare him, I’m not scary, I’m just catty and mean, so silly and sweet, this pretty little thing so harmless and lean. I know that he loves me so I’ll make him stop being scared, I’ll act so crazy and silly that he won’t feel weird, won’t be scared.

“What a scary weird dream,” I say. “How good that you’re awake. And I’m awake, too, so we’re both awake.” I glance at the panel to check the time, and I’m so happy it’s late enough to be early. I don’t have to pretend to sleep or get him to do the same, and it’s early enough that I can bounce out of bed.

“What a good little alarm clock you are,” I say to him. I say it so mean and teasing, I am so scathing mean like I hate him, but it makes him smile so much because I kiss him good morning, I kiss him so sweetly. I kiss him because he loves me, he loves when I kiss him and I thought for so long that kissing him was all I’d ever get to do.

“I’m going to shower!” I tell him. And then, same as always, I wink so playfully to say, “Feel free to join me.”

He doesn’t always. I never know if he will. I don’t know if he’ll just want to shower, if he’ll just want to wash clean and not look at me, not have me touch him. I never know, but I always offer him everything, anything he wants he can have. I get into the bathroom, I undress and get under the spray to wait. I hum and I sing.

Ethos takes a while to join me. He stands at the sink for a long time, he grips at the sink and just watches me from the corner of his eye. I sing and hum when I forget the words because I’m scared, I don’t know what’s going to happen. I don’t want to hear him, in case he starts crying, I close my eyes so I can’t see if he’s there or not, because I never know what might happen when I get into the shower.

I desperately hope it’s not one of the times that he cries there at the sink, glancing over at me before leaving so we don’t talk about it, just never talk about it because he told me once and that was enough. I don’t care if it makes me mean, I don’t care if it’s wrong, I will never ever ask him anything because I’m so scared to hear more. I never want to think about what makes him so scared, I never want to know why he’ll just look at me and cry sometimes, why he’s so weird and gets so fucking weird sometimes that it’s scary.

I’m so glad it’s not one of those times. I’m so glad when he slides open the glass with a soft,  small, “Phobos?” and doesn’t sound scared.

“Hello!” I call. "Come on in!" I pop open my eyes and turn, I smile so nicely that he smiles right back. He slips into the shower not wearing a thing, he slips up next to me so we kiss, he’s so soft and sweet.

Oh, yes, he kisses so soft and sweet as he pushes my wet little body up against all this wet tile. He loves to do this, he loves starting this way, we’re both already naked and wet and he loves to start this way. It’s so good when he starts this way.

He’s always so eager and so fucking sexy, so incredibly hot, I can’t believe when he gets like this because he’s so fucking the best, so the incredibly best at fucking when he gets like this, when it gets to be like this.

It makes me laugh and fumble for the spray. He always ruins the sheets, he loves to take me shrieking and wet. We kiss, we keep kissing, he loves to kiss to the point that I’m sore, but I love to kiss him, he’s so good at kissing. I thought it would only ever be kissing until he started to want more, so I give him everything, anything he wants.

He wants me back on the bed, the lights off and my tablet screen on, it’s always this way, I always make it this way for him because I want it to be good, he likes the glow on in the dark as much I do, which is nice. He’s so sweet to kiss, I think it’s going to be so good.

I love that he can use both hands now, he’s not so bandaged and broke, he rubs both hands over my thighs -- oh, his hands are steady, so steady, it’s going to be good. He pumps a hand over my cock, fuck his hand is so steady. Mine are shaking as I keep them on his neck, his shoulder.

He leans into me and presses his knee into me, his thigh, he’s so fucking steady and hard, so fucking ready right now but he wants me ready, too, he’s going to get me ready with those strong steady hands.

“Oh, please,” I tell him. I want him to know, he needs to know, he has to know that I love this, that he’s going to be so good and I want him so bad. I’m such a wicked little thing, I want this so fucking much, it’s okay if he stops but --

“Oh, Aidan, please!” I shiver and shriek, he’s worked inside me slow, his hands are so fucking steady, he’s so absolutely eager and doing all the right things, it’s going to be so fucking good.

He has both hands now to use, he scoops one under my back and lifts me, he’s all over me, oh fuck this is going to be so good. I don’t move, I keep still, just my hands get to move. I’m so twitching and ready that my fingers go crazy, my toes start to wiggle, I try to keep still even though I’m so eager, I’m shrieking and so slippery-sleek wet as he gets all over me.

I keep hold of him, I keep my hands on his neck, in his hair. My pesky little hands stay busy with his hair so I won’t spook him, won’t make this get weird, he just likes my voice eager. He likes to lie over me like this, likes to get between my knees and lie so impossibly close.

I’m so grateful to be flexible, to be so small and thin that he can crush me together in all these good ways. He’s so steady and eager, I kiss him so eager, so trembling-slick ready even though he’s just getting started.

He kisses my throat, my chest. He kisses my lips while he works me open with such exquisite care, he’s always so so careful when his hands are steady like this, when there’s no hesitation in the way that he moves. He’s not scared now, he’s never scared when it’s like this.

“Oh, Phobos,” he says. “My pretty Jules.”

I love when he says it, my dumb fucking name, I fucking love it so much when he says it like that, when I know it’s going to be good. I twitch and I moan, he splays me open with such incredible sweet care so I just melt, I can’t, he’s so fucking good and he’s not even in me, he’s just getting me ready.

I love this best, I love it so much that sometimes I’m sorry. I love him even when it gets weird and scary, I love him so much it hurts, but this is the best, I’m not even sorry to say this is the best, I always want it like this.

This always so good, oh this is going to be so fucking good. He is so good at fucking when his hands are so steady like this, when he isn’t scared.

He looks at me with so much, I love him so much, oh when he looks at me like that and kisses me slow, deep, so good. I know it’s going to be good when he pushes toward me, rubs his cock into my thigh as he waits, he waits for us both to be ready. His breath hot and panting, getting himself ready now that I’m ready, it’s such a good tingling feeling because I’m so fucking ready.

“I love you,” he says. Oh, he’s gotten so husky-voiced deep now, so strange when he’s like this, he’s so almost ready.

“I love you!” I gasp. I want to be quick. I always want to say it back quick, so he’ll know that it’s true. I never want him to sound sad when he says it, scared like I won’t say it back, like he’s sorry he loves me, he’s ready to push inside soon as I say it back --

“Oh yes!” I shriek, I want him to know it’s good. He’s so good inside me, it feels so fucking good to get him inside him. “Oh, fuck yes!”

It’s so good, it’s so good, because he starts to tell me, he says, “It’s good,” like he can’t fucking believe it, he always says it like that at first, just that first fucking time he sounds so strange when he says it. He is so fucking weird and I love him, I love him even more when he’s weird, because I just have to love him like he loves me so much, he’s too good to be true and it’s so good.

But I almost always want to cry just at first, just that one first flinching never-want-to-talk-about-it not even a heartbeat worth of time where I want to cry. Because I just get so sad for him, so incredibly sad, that he has to sound surprised each time that it’s good.

“Oh, you feel good,” he says. So normal, not weird, he groans it so hot and sexy because he’s starting to move quicker now that he knows it’s good. “Oh, I love you.”

I’m so relieved, so fucking relieved, I'm so happy it’s going to be good that I laugh, I get shrieking with laughter because it always makes him smile so much, makes him look at me like I’m crazy, like he just can’t fucking believe he gets to fuck this crazy, pretty, stupid little thing he loves so very fucking much.

And I love it, I can’t fucking get enough of it, I love it so much when he looks at me like that, when he gets so excited that it feels so good. He starts to laugh back at me, just all these deep chucking groans as he rolls and rolls and pushes and pushes because he is amazing at this, just so unbelievably the best at making me shriek and laugh.

He’s so happy that it’s good that I’m happy for him, and the more that I laugh and shriek the more happy he looks, so it’s all so utterly ridiculous I can’t believe that it’s real. I can’t believe I found someone this good, he is so utterly impossibly fucking sweet and good to a mean wicked little thing like me.

“Oh damn,” Ethos says. He’s just about there, it’s so cute how he gets eager, I love when he gets like this, it’s going to be so good for him I just know it because it’s oh-so-fucking-good for me and he’s still going, he’s still pushing and huffing like he’s winning a race.

“Oh fuck!” my sweet lovely Ethos says, in such a shuddering hot voice. He pushes so deep, he finds all the right places, he’s so fucking good and trying hard to do better, I just can’t fucking believe he think he can get better.

“Oh yes,” I tell him. “Oh fuck y-y-y-yes!” I shriek laughter and gasp, my legs twitch and I moan, I’m all over him now -- I’m coming so hard, he runs me ragged, runs me around in such circles, I love him so fucking much for how much fun this all is, how he’s so fucking funny that I don’t care that he’s weird. He’s so fucking good, so good at fucking -- oh I’m so crazy-stupid getting fucked so crazy good stupid!

“Oh fuck damn!” He sounds so impressed, it’s such a deep fluttery good feeling, he’s impressed with me and him both, this whole fucking thing. Maybe next time he won’t sound so surprised when it’s good.

He touches me everywhere but I just hold his neck, I hold on his neck and moan all these sweet silly things because it drives me crazy not to touch him back when he’s this fucking good, when he makes me feel this good-fucked stupid and shaky.

I kiss him, I kiss him so fucking good, he loves when I kiss him and it’s all I get to do except make him laugh, make him roll into me like this when I’m slippery and wet from the shower. He loves so much to do this and I love him so much that I’m always half-wet, always finding excuses to slip into the shower because he loves me so much and this just so fucking good.

We just tangle together trying to catch our breath. He’s so winded, he always gives it his all. He always looks so determined, it’s so fucking adorable that he tries to do better each time, that he’s so fucking eager each time that it’s good.

I roll around stretching, because it’s only ever sometimes that he wants me right on top of him or near him or very close at all once we’re done having sex, once he’s just lying there catching his breath. I pop upright in the bed because my hair is all wet, we’re both so soaking wet now along with the sheets.

He laughs, because he can see from my expression that I hate the sheets being all wet even though I love it so much when he gets me all wet, when it’s this fucking good. I laugh right back and pinch at his cheek. He’ll let me do that, he squeak and turn pink if I tease him like this. I wish I could pinch his cutt butt or straddle over his hips, but I wouldn’t dare do that, not when I think it might scare him.

“Now we’ll be late,” I gripe. I get out of the bed and stumble around because my thighs are so sore, so shaky and just-fucked hilariously sore. He’s right there to catch me, laughing because I get so fussy and huff.

“If you were so gentlemanly about pounding my ass all the time I wouldn’t be permanently stoop-over and hunching,” I tell him. It was so fucking good that I know I can tease and be playful, he’ll let me joke all these terrible mean things.

“Sorry,” he says, not sounding sorry at all. He’ll grin half the day, just from it being this good.

And I’m so happy, so glad, he’s forgotten all about being scared. He’s so sweet and silly, so easy to please, I just have to hold on to his neck and shriek for him to make it this good.

“Oh, honey, please,” I tell him. I snip it so airy and light, so catty and mean so he'll smile. I tackle the sheets to get them bundled away from the mattress and kick them with a huff. “Like I’m seriously complaining about the best sex of my life. I might be stupid, but even I’m not that stupid.”

Ethos gets so bright fucking red, he is seriously just too cute when he lets me tease him like this. I smile and smile because it was so fucking good and he’s just too cute. I whisk forward and kiss him, I love to kiss him, I always want to kiss him so he knows it’s so good, so he knows it’ll always be good.

 


End file.
